Schneeflocken
by mondscheintomate
Summary: Izzy möchte nicht zu Tai's Weihnachtsparty gehen... (schlechtes Timing, ich weiß, die Story is aber auch schon älter!) -> Shounen-Ai (Yamato/Koushiro)


Titel: _Schneeflocken_  
Autor: _fyria_  
Rating: _G_  
Warning: _Shounen-Ai_  
Disclaimer: _Digimon mitsamt seinen über alles geliebten Charakteren gehört nicht mir, ich leihe sie mir nur aus, knuddel sie ein bisschen und gebe sie wieder zurück ohne auch nur einen Europfennig damit verdient zu haben!_  
Kommentar1: _OK... Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte zu Ostern... schon irgendwie seltsam. Eigentlich kommt das nur daher, da es, nach meinem Computer-Super-GAU die einzige noch abgetippte FanFic ist... es war übrigens auch meine erste, geschrieben 2001!!!... Deshalb hab ich gedacht, ich lad sie einfach mal hoch..._  
Kommentar2: _Eigentlich sind Schneeflocken kein schönes Symbol für Liebe, weil sie kalt und vergänglich sind... leider ist mir nix besseres eingefallen, und... ich liebe Schneeflocken... ^^;;;_  
Kommentar3: _Spielt nach Digimon02!_  
  
  
**Schneeflocken**  
  
Seit Stunden schon prasselte der Regen leise gegen die Fenster. Auf der Straße hatten sich kleine Bäche gebildet. Der Himmel hatte sich verdunkelt. Und das obwohl es erst 4 Uhr Nachmittags war. In 3 Tagen war Weihnachten und trotz eisiger Temperaturen wollte es einfach nicht schneien.  
In Izzys Zimmer war es still. Nur das prasseln des Regens und das leise surren des PCs waren zu hören. Izzy stand am Fenster, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinaus.  
'So ein scheiß Wetter. Hört das denn gar nicht mehr auf?'  
Er hatte ein bisschen durch die Fußgängerzone und den Weihnachtsmarkt bummeln wollen. Ihm fehlten noch 2-3 Weihnachtsgeschenke. Aber bei dem Wetter?  
Izzys Laune sank so gegen 'absolut mies'. Er mußte an seine Freunde denken, und an das, was sie wahrscheinlich gerade taten.  
Alle waren sie mit Weihnachtsvorbereitungen beschäftigt. Er dachte an ihre strahlenden Gesichter. Neulich hatte TK ihm ganz stolz eine silberne Kette mit einem kleinen Anhänger in Form eines Engels gezeigt. "Für Kari", hatte er gesagt. Er und Matt hatten jeder eine Kette gekauft. TK eine mit einem Engel und Matt eine mit einer Schneeflocke. Sie wollten die Ketten diese Weihnachten der Person schenken, die ihnen am meisten bedeutet.  
'....'  
"Du brauchst mich gar nicht zu fragen, wem Matt seine Kette schenkt. Ich habe ihm versprochen es keinem zu sagen!", hatte er geheimnissvoll grinsend hinzugefügt.  
TK war seinem Bruder sehr ähnlich. Vor allem die Augen, die die tiefsten Gefühle und Emotionen wiederspiegelten, die er je bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte. Kari konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass TK sei liebte.  
Aber was Izzy noch viel schlimmer fand als seine unerledigten Einkäufe, war die Tatsache, dass er dieses Weihnachten wieder alleine feiern würde. Natürlich waren seine Eltern und seine Freunde da, aber er hatte keine Freundin. Noch nie war ihm etwas derartiges aufgefallen. Es hatte ihn auch nie gestört. Klar. Er war mal hin und wieder mit einem der Mädchen aus dem Computerclub ins Kino gegangen, oder so. Aber nie hatte er eine feste Freundin gehabt. Er wollte auch nie eine.  
Aber jetzt spürte er eine Leere in sich. Es war seine Einsamkeit, die ihn von innen aufzufressen drohte. Er sehnte sich nicht nach einer Freundin, sondern nach einem Menschen, an den er sich kuscheln konnte, um den er sich kümmern konnte, für den er einfach da sein wollte, und der ihn genauso lieben würde wie er war.  
Noch immer stand er still vor dem Fenster, aber seine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten verkrampft und über seine Wange lief eine einzelne Träne.  
Plötzlich hörte er, wie die Haustür ins Schloß fiel.  
"Izzy. Ich bin wieder da~a!"  
Hastig wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. Seine Mutter klopfte kurz an und steckte dann den Kopf zur Türe rein:  
"Izzy. Ich habe Tai unterwegs getroffen. Er fragt ob du zu seiner Weihnachtsparty kommst. Du wärst der einzige, der sich noch nicht gemeldet hat. ... Ist was passiert?"  
Besorgt ging Frau Izumi zu ihrem Sohn und drehte ihn zu sich um, so, dass er ihr in die Augen sah. Obwohl Izzy inzwischen fast einen Kopf größer war als sie, kam er ihr irgendwie kleiner vor. Irgend etwas bedrückte ihn. Seine Augen waren glasig.  
Ob er geweint hatte?  
Er schien sie zu durchschauen, zu wissen was sie dachte.  
"Nein mir geht's gut. Ich werd dann mal Tai anrufen."  
Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und lief dann in den Flur zum Telefon.  
Das Lächeln war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Er hatte sich auf die Party gefreut, aber plötzlich war Tai's Party das Letzte, was er an Weihnachten machen wollte.  
Izzy atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er wählte.  
"Yagami, Taichi"  
"Hi Tai. Hier ist Izzy..."  
"Oh Izzy. Schön das du anrufst. Kommst du zur Party?"  
"... Nein."  
"..."  
"Tut mir leid"  
Schnell legte Izzy auf, bevor Tai noch etwas sagen konnte. Der gab so schnell nicht auf. Sicher würde er noch ein paar mal anrufen.  
Izzy ließ die Schultern sinken. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er so angespannt war. Er stellte das Telefon zurück in die Station. Über dem Telefontisch hing ein Spiegel. Daran hatte seine Mutter allerlei Fotos gehängt. Eines davon war ein Gruppenbild aller Digiritter. Izzy sah genauer hin. Auf dem Bild stand Matt genau neben ihm. Er hatte seinen Arm um Izzy gelegt und lächelte in die Kamera. Izzy mochte dieses Lächeln. Es war ein weiches, ehrliches Lächeln, dass sehr gegensätzlich zu seinem Image als cooler Rockmusiker war. Ein sehr emotionales und somit sehr seltenes Lächeln. Warum dachte er jetzt daran?  
Überhaupt fiel ihm Matt in letzter Zeit ziemlich häufig auf. Überall war etwas, das ihn an Matt erinnerte. Wahrscheinlich war es gut, dass er nicht zur Party ging.  
"Warum gehst du nicht hin? Izzy was ist los?"  
Frau Izumi kam aus seinem zimmer und sah ihn besorgt an.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzer lehnte Izzy seinen Kopf gegen die Wand.  
"Ich..."  
Er schloß die Augen. In seinem Kopf waren so viele Gedanken, die er nicht verstand.  
"Ich weiß es nicht..."  
Verständnissvoll nahm sie ihren Sohn in den Arm.  
"Dann feierst du dieses Jahr mit uns."  
Dankbar, dass sie keine weiteren Fragen stellte, umarmte er seine Mutter. Er war nicht wirklich alleine.  
  
  
Jetzt war ein Tag vor Weihnachten und der Regen hatte noch immer nicht aufgehört. Leicht gnervt kämpfte sich Izzy durch die Menge im Kaufhaus. Er schien nicht der Einzige auf der Suche nach Last-Minute-Weihnachtsgeschenken zu sein. Leise fluchend versuchte er seine Merkliste aus der Jackentasche zu holen. Was bei so vielen Leuten gar nicht so einfach war.  
Izzy hatte es fast geschafft, als er mit jemandem zusammen stieß.  
Eine Entschuldigung murmelnd wollte er gerade aufstehen, als er merkte mit wem er zusammen gestoßen war.  
Vor ihm auf dem Boden saß Matt und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
Alle Menschen um ihn herum schienen zu verschwinden. Izzy sah nur Matt. Lange blonde Strähnen waren ihm ins Gesicht gefallen. Dazwischen strahlten die tiefblauen Augen wie zwei geheimnissvolle Sterne. Die helle, zarte Haut un die feinen Gesichtszüge wirkten fast feminin. Und um seine Lippen spielte dieses seltenen Lächeln. Hätte er zwei Flügel gehabt, hätte Izzy geschworen, einem Engel gegenüber zu sitzen. Warum war ihm soetwas früher nie aufgefallen? Bis vor kurzem hätte er solche Gedanken lieber gegen einen PC getauscht.  
Plötzlich stand Matt auf und half dann dem ziemlich verwirrten Izzy auf.  
"Tut mir leid Izzy. Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen wo ich hin laufe..."  
"Du... du mußt dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich habe ja auch nicht aufgepaßt."  
"Sag bloß du hast immer noch nicht alle Geschenke?"  
Lachend deutete Matt auf den Zettel, den Izzy bei dem Zusammenstoß beinahe verloren hätte.  
"Nein...", antwortete Izzy verlegen.  
"Macht doch nichts. Komm ich helf dir bei den Restlichen."  
Mit diesen Worten schnappte sich Matt die Liste und stürzte sich ins Gewühl.  
Entgegen Izzys Befürchtungen wurden sie sogar ziemlich schnell fündig. Trotzdem war es schon ziemlich spät und somit auch entsprechend dunkel, als sie schließlich den Trubel der Weihnachtsgeschäfte hinter sich ließen.  
Schweigend liefen sei nebeneinander her. Izzy fror am ganzen Körper, und obwohl er es verhindern wollte, dachte er schon wieder an Matt.  
Um so länger er darüber anchdachte, um so mehr wurde ihm klar, dass er alles für Matt tun würde. Nein.... Er hatte es getan. Sogar wenn Matt ihn Nachts um 3 aus dem Bett geklingelt hatte, hatte er sich gefreut seine Stimme zu hören. Er hatte Matt mit dem Fahrrad zur Bandprobe gefahren, als er sich mal wieder in der Digiwelt verspätet hatte und ihm sogar am nächsten Tag in der Schule seine Hausaufgaben geliehen.  
Ein eisiger Windzug fuhr ihm um die Nase.  
Matt war der wichtigste Mensch in Izzys Leben. Für ihn würde er alles stehen und liegen lassen. Ob das etwa Lieb war?  
Izzy war erschrocken stehen geblieben. Auch Matt blieb stehen. Verwundert sah er Izzy an.  
"Matt.... ich...ich wollte...ich..." 'Verdammt' Verzweifelt suchte Izzy nach einem anderen Thema. 'Wär ich doch nur auf Tai's Party gegangen. Der wechselt ständig das Thema... Tai's Party!'  
"Solltest du nicht auf Tai's Party sein?..."  
Verwundert über den offensichtlich an den Haaren herbeigezogenen Themawechsel sah Matt ihn an. Dann senkte er den Kopf, so dass sein Gesicht im Dunkeln lag.  
"Was soll ich da, wenn du nicht da bist? ... Ohne dich ist es nicht das selbe."  
Diese Worte. Von Matt. Izzy spürte, wie es in seinem Magen zu kribbeln begann.  
Matt hob langsam den Kopf und fügte etwas leiser hinzu:  
"Ich wollte nicht das du heute Abend alleine bist."  
Izzy verschulg es die Sprache. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Damit nicht!  
"Matt... Ich... wollte dir sagen... wieviel du mir... bedeutest. Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben... und ich... glaube... ich... ich..."  
Izzy konnte nicht weitersprechen. Dazu fehlte ihm dann doch der Mut. Er spürte, wie ihm schon wieder die Tränen kamen. Aber Izzy wollte nicht weinen. Nicht vor Matt. Schnell senkte er den Kopf und biß sich auf die Lippe.  
"Izzy..."  
Der Angesprochenen reagierte nicht. Er konnte Matt jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen.  
"Weihnachten ist zwar erst morgen, aber ich möchte es dir jetzt schon schenken."  
Überrascht sah Izzy auf.  
"Es ist für den Menschen, der mir am meisten bedeutet."  
In der Hand hielt er eine silberne Kette mit einem kleinen Anhänger in Form einer Schneeflocke.  
Die Kette von der TK gesprochen hatte. TK's Kette war für Kari. Und Matt schenkte ihm seine. Ungläubig starrte Izzy Matt an.  
Dieser stand jetzt direkt vor ihm und Izzy spürte, wie Matt's kalten Finger seinen Hals streiften, als er ihm die Kette anlegte.  
"Aber... aber ich hab kein Geschenk für dich..."  
Unsicher sah Izzy in Matts Augen.  
"Das macht nichts."  
Matt lächelte und fuhr zärtlich mit dem Zeigefinge über Izzys Lippen.  
"Du bist das schönste Geschenk für mich."  
Izzy schloß die Augen. Dann spürte er Matts Lippen sanft auf seinen.  
Und vom sternenklaren Himmel fielen glitzernde Schneeflocken.  
  
*fin*  



End file.
